Edward
Edward *'Number': 2, fomerly 124 *'Class': FR K2 "Larger Seagull" *'Designer': Pettigrew *'Builder': Sharp, Stewart and Co. *'Built': 1896 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1914 *'First Appearence': Edward and Gordon *'Line': Edward's Branch Line Edward, is a mixed traffic engine who lives on the Island of Sodor. He is engine No. 2 on the North Western Railway, and works on the Brendam Branch, as well as the Main Line. Bio Edward is the No. 2 blue engine. He is one of the older and wiser engines on The Fat Controller's railway along with Toby. Edward is kind and a good friend to everyone. When the other engines misbehave, it's Edward that The Fat Controller turns to in order to calm everyone down and restore order. It seems that even though Edward hardly ever gets into trouble,he sometimes makes mistakes. Edward was designed by Pettigrew and built by Sharp Stewart and Company in 1896 and worked on the Furness Railway before coming to Sodor in 1920 to finish the building of the North Western Railway. After his work was completed, Edward was kept in a shed, to the delight of the other engines, who claimed that he was too weak to work. Edward was eventually let out again, and proved that what he lacked in strength he made up for in work ethic. In 1914, Edward took part in the biggest race of the year The Sodor Championship! He then had to cross a very high bridge but he was too scared to move infact a piece of rock falling from the bridge made Edward even more scared of heights so when he returned to Knapford he was told to stay in his shed to think about what he had done by the Fat Controller later, when he got there, he told Rosie, who is actually Edward's little sister, what had happened and after having a bad dream, Edward was even more scared to go over the bridge the next day Rosie had to take a milk tanker to the Narrow Gauge Railway warth even when the rails were wet from the rain but when she saw Percy crossing the high bridge it wibbled and it wobbled and Percy's front wheels came off the rails Edward then knew that he had to overcome his fear of heights in order to rescue him. Edward later tried to be a hero like Harold the rescue helicopter but kept making mistakes and then everyone began to worry about Edward including Thomas but Thomas wanted to show Edward how hard being a hero can be. Edward is very wise and kind. Thomas and friends season 1 Edward helps out:Gordon thinks Edward is to old. Persona Edward is kind-hearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too, and always does his best to finish a job. It seems that he is friends with: Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck,and the other engines that he is nice to on Sodor. And he is enemys with Diseal, Diseal 10, Arry, Bert, the diseal, and Spencer. Sadly, the big engines often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow just like Toby. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine, but he is a more clever and wiser engine, too. Infact he has proven himself to Gordon and James, but even though they make fun of how old is he. He still manages to ignore them,and is still friends with them. It seems that,because he is so old,he is the wisest engine just like: Toby,Duke,and Hiro.But it has been seen in the futrue season, he can be ah little insecure,and his persona is a little similar,like James. Basis Unlike most characters, Edward is not directly based upon any particular class of locomotive. The Reverend W. Awdry had stated that Edward is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull", supplied to the Furness Railway in 1896. Sodor "historian" Martin Clutterbuck notes that Edward bears a close resemblance to a LNER D3/4 "Glen" (NBR Reid Class K) 4-4-0 from the London and North Eastern Railway. At any rate, the Reverend W. Awdry used an engine of this class to represent Edward on his model railway. Crovan's Gate modifications to be seen are making the rear splasher flush with the cab, new cab windows as opposed to cutaway, and new cab lookouts as opposed to the round originals. Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) *William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * Edward was the very first character created for the Railway Series, in 1943. *Edward is the only engine whose crew has been named in the Railway Series. In the foreword of "Edward the Blue Engine" their names were given as Charlie Sand (driver) and Sidney Hever (fireman). Their surnames came from their duties (one of the driver's jobs is to sand the rails when they are slippery to let the engine's wheels grip, while the fireman "heaves" coal to the firebox); their Christian names came from an engine crew from the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway. *Two of Edward's models are currently on display; one at Drayton Manor and one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. *In the episodes Steady Eddie and Charlie and Eddie, Edward refers to himself as "Eddie". Charlie also refers to him by this name. * In the 1985 annual story, Edward Cracks a Nut, Edward is incorrectly depicted as a 2-6-0. * He is actually the oldest engine on Sodor you have to count Skarloey and Rheneas, and also Duke. * His branch line run through the Vicar orchird. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steamies Category:Popular engines Category:Steam Team Category:10 members of the Steam Team Category:Boy Category:Blue Engines Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Heroes Category:Tender Engines